


Bloody nose society

by earlsmokey



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Gen, General Shenanigans, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: Bands change, and so does their music, but all of them bring Dongmyeong closer to the realization. He feels like he finally understands, what makes Giwook come back for more, what makes him forget about the studies, hell, what makes him forget about anything, but the noise and the heat inside of this damned barn.All of a sudden, sirens disrupt the flow of the concert. The song comes to a screeching halt, as the singer drops the mic, already rushing into the crowd. The whole barn is thrown into a panic: some immediately start forcing their way to the exit, some desperately call for their friends, and some are still frozen, swallowed by the chaos.Dongmyeong’s head is spinning from the heat and the alcohol in his blood flow. For a second he loses sight of Giwook, but then someone grabs him by the forearm and starts dragging him to the exit. Son sees familiar long earrings gleaming in the sparse light of the others’ flashlights. It really is Giwook – his guardian angel for the night. Son can’t help, but laugh, overcome by joy.*Class Rep + Brat Rocker AU, in which good boys learn to let loose.





	1. First times

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Общество разбитых носов](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512863) by earlsmokey. 

Dongmyeong’s blood is at the boiling point. He steps on a toadstool, violently driving it into the ground.

– “It’ll be fun” he said… “Oh, come on, you can let loose once” he said… – he grumbles purposefully loudly, so Giwook hears each and every word. – And what didn’t he say? That we need to hike for an hour to get there!

The thing is, Giwook doesn’t feel guilty at all. In all truthfulness, he finds the class rep’s antics hilarious.

– You’d better stop wasting your energy, or else you won’t survive the concert.

Son lets out a deep, heavy sigh. Giwook can’t see his face, but he’s certain, that Dongmyeong’s rolling his eyes at him. Well, he isn’t the one to blame here. It’s just that Myeong had an overall easy life, even avoiding the beating, that pricks like him usually get. That’s why he hasn’t toughened up, and why Giwook gave him so many chances to decline the offer. He wouldn’t even be offended, if Son decided not to go, but there he is: walking in front of him and taking a break to whine every few minutes.

Right now, he’s complaining, because his legs are tired, but for some reason that doesn’t stop him from deliberately stepping off the path to obliterate any flora, that they encounter.

– We’re almost there, so chill.

– You’ve told me this three times already, and we’re still… – Dongmyeong suddenly quiets down and freezes. He sees a light coming through the dense foliage. Someone’s laughter can be heard from behind them.

– Told ya! – Giwook says carelessly and gently pushes the class rep. – Let’s go.

They end up on a big clearing. It’s almost like a field, surrounded by the forest. A part of it is sectioned off by a mesh fence. Lee grabs Dongmyeong’s hand and practically drags him to the gates. A scruffy looking young man – who Son assumes is in charge of the face-control – is lounging at the side. He looks Dongmyeong up and down, ready to say something, but Giwook beats him to it, loudly clearing his throat. The young man immediately starts smiling and even shakes Giwook’s hand.

– Do you know him? – Donmyeong asks quietly, as soon as they walk far enough.

– Of course. – Lee answers. – I used to come here each week and even did gigs sometimes, before **_someone _**decided to pester me with schoolwork.

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes once again, but this time has the decency to stay quiet. Giwook smirks, immediately hiding the bottom half of his face behind the long sleeve of his jacket. This precaution is practically useless: the class rep doesn’t notice, as he visibly struggles to take in everything he sees. It’s most likely his first time at a place like this, so he looks equally excited and terrified. Giwook touches his hand gently, asking for permission to hold it, but Dongmyeong immediately clings to him, interlocking their fingers.

That’s cute.

They walk past various groups of people, gathered close by for a smoke, or to try and have a conversation. It seems unlikely, that they can hear each other’s’ words clearly through the noise, though.

Finally, they enter the barn. The air inside is dry and stuffy. It feels hot from all of the equipment and people. Dongmyeong quickly realizes how many are already inside.

– And that’s not even all the people… – he exhales, completely crushed by the thought of being in that crowd.

Giwook looks at him over his shoulder. He might’ve heard Son’s complaint, or, perhaps, he just felt his hot breath on his – already sweaty – neck. He gives the class rep a reassuring smile, before suddenly letting go of his hand.

– Grab my collar! – he shouts, and Dongmyeong complies. He barely has the time to figure out what’s going on, before Giwook starts clearing the path to the bar. He shoves people and digs his elbows into their sides. The sight is pretty brutal and, even though Son plays almost no part in it, he still feels bad for the people they encounter on their way.

– Is it even legal for us to get anything? – Dongmyeong asks, leaning closer to the other’s ear. Giwook gives him a judgmental look.

– Two beers! – he exclaims, before adding. – A sweeter kind for that fella.

The barman – a large man with a buzzcut – silently nods at him. Lee reaches into his pocket and throws a couple of folded banknotes onto the counter. He doesn’t even bother to make them look decent.

– Come on, I’m not a girl… – Dongmyeong mumbles, already holding his very own bottle of fruit beer. It smells like very fake cherry flavouring and looks pretty innocent, but he’s still hesitant to take the first sip.

– Well, have you had a beer before?

– No… – Son admits, awkwardly staring down at his own sneakers.

– It’s okay! – Giwook quickly backpedals. – But I thought it’d be better for you to try that first. It tastes like a lemonade.

Dongmyeong gives him a look, full of distrust, but finally dares to try the beer. At first, it really is sweet, but then the taste of hops and malt starts shining through the flavouring, burning his taste buds. Son winces, but still manages to swallow.

– Nasty, isn’t it? – Giwook asks. Dongmyeong nods, his expression still sour. – Take a few more sips.

– But it’s bitter, and I don’t wa-anna…

– Hey, trust me on that! It’ll get better, as you go.

The class rep frowns, giving him a heavy stare, but Giwook is already immune to that. He stares back, and his gaze makes Dongmyeong feel so awkward, that his palms get sweaty. Or is it just the mist from the bottle? He lets out a heavy sigh, before taking a tiny sip and immediately swallowing it. He barely feels the taste and it’s probably why he doesn’t hate it as much. Giwook looks so proud of himself and his advice, that Son can’t help, but dig his elbow into the other’s side. He isn’t victorious for long, though: Giwook mimics his “loving” gesture right away.

– That hurt… – Dongmyeong complains, sulking.

– You did the exact same thing.

– But you’re stronger, than me!

– Is that supposed to be a compliment?

– It’s supposed to be “don’t hit me or I’ll cry”.

– Oh, come o-o-on. You’re this young and whining like that already?

Dongmyeong rolls his eyes for the n-th time in these few hours. Those, who they’ve seen in front of the barn, start coming in. Makeshift spotlights come alive, flooding the stage in yellowish light. Son notices someone’s feet dangling from the girder, to which the spotlights are sloppily tied. His head starts spinning, and he grabs Giwook’s sleeve, trying to calm his anxiety. Lee doesn’t read the mood, though. He’s already intoxicated by the heat and the crowd, and the anticipation, so he just drags the class rep through the crowd once again.

They end up right in front of the stage. The noise is almost unbearable, but it quickly comes to a halt, when a tiny lady in enormous boots appears. She walks straight to the centre of the stage and grabs the mic to announce the beginning of the concert. The crowd goes wild once again, screaming, applauding and even whistling. Dongmyeong’s world shrinks, focusing on the unfamiliar tunes, that somehow feel near and dear to him. He struggles to keep his feet on the ground, as the people around him get more and more excited, starting to shove each other. The music is blaring, the air is blazing hot, but Son feels amazing. His sweater sticks to his back, his legs are ready to give out, but he keeps jumping and screaming, feeling a tremendous sense of unity with the crowd.

Bands change, and so does their music, but all of them bring Dongmyeong closer to the realization. He feels like he finally understands, what makes Giwook come back for more, what makes him forget about the studies, hell, what makes him forget about anything, but the noise and the heat inside of this damned barn.

All of a sudden, sirens disrupt the flow of the concert. They’re barely audible, but the crowd immediately freezes. The song comes to a screeching halt, as the singer drops the mic, already rushing into the crowd. The spotlights flicker, before turning off completely, and from that point the whole barn is thrown into a panic: some immediately start forcing their way to the exit, some desperately call for their friends, and some are still frozen, swallowed by the chaos.

Dongmyeong’s ears ring, still affected by the long-gone song. His head is spinning from the heat and the alcohol in his blood flow. For a second he loses sight of Giwook, but then someone grabs him by the forearm and starts dragging him to the exit. He can barely run as is, let alone through a crowd, when it’s that stuffy and his hand keeps getting tangled in someone’s long hair or caught on someone’s bags. He apologizes time and time again, rushing past unfamiliar faces and to the long-awaited freedom (and oxygen).

The doorframe flies past him, and the cool air welcomes him outside. The soil is still dry, but it smells, like it’s about to rain. That mysterious savior is still dragging him by the forearm, but now Dongmyeong sees familiar long earrings gleaming in the sparse light of the others’ flashlights. It really is Giwook – his guardian angel for the night. Son can’t help, but laugh, overcome by joy. The cold does numbers for him: his head is finally clear and his legs feel light and wieldy. Giwook looks at him over the shoulder with the same maniacal smile on his lips. He even says something, but the wind carries the sound away, leaving Dongmyeong puzzled, but nodding along, as if he’s heard what has been said.

They nearly run into a fence, and Giwook hops over it without a doubt. That’s what he usually does, when anything gets messy during a gig, but today he realizes he’s missing something… Right! Dongmyeong’s still on the other side, looking him with clear confusion. Guilt overcomes Lee, and he’s getting ready to jump back and help the class rep climb over, when Son starts laughing. He giggles and takes a few steps back to gain momentum.

There’s a flash in the sky, before thunder makes the whole forest shake. Dongmyeong jumps and pulls himself up, clumsily leaning over the edge and dropping to the ground. Giwook doesn’t even get the time to sort his thoughts out, when Son grabs his hand.

– Get us out of here! You’re the expert, after all! – Dongmyeong yells, his hearing still not restored after the concert. Lee gathers his courage and nods, before taking the lead.

They rush through the forest, following the already familiar trails. One minute the sirens seem to get closer, and the other they fall back. Branches seem to appear out of nowhere, slapping them in the face and getting tangled in their hair. Lush foliage gets blurred into a single dark-green mass. Dongmyeong can barely catch a breath, but he somehow keeps up, and Giwook clutches his hand a little harder, afraid of losing him in the dark.

Sometime during their mad dash, the rain finally starts and quickly turns into a full-blown downpour. By the time they get to the side of the road, both of them are soaking wet and covered in dirt up to their knees. A familiar pick-up truck pulls over. A gross nasally voice urges them to get in and do it quick, and Giwook hops into the truck body, dragging Dongmyeong there, as well.

They don’t even have anything to protect themselves from the rain, but they’re… happy. Myeong looks Lee in the eye, and –all of a sudden – blurts out a “thanks!”. Giwook can’t even figure out, what he’s being thanked for, but he’s so glad to be there with his **_bestest _**class rep, that he attacks Son with a tackle-hug. Dongmyeong lets out a high-pitched screech, and hugs him back. They end up rolling around on the floor, like the two dumbasses, that they are.

The thunder comes back once again. There is a pink flash, and then the sky turns dark. They finally calm down, their laughter fading into the quiet night. Dongmyeong’s smile turns a little guilty.

– Sorry… I probably got blood all over your jacket. – he says quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

– Blood?! – Giwook exhales, wiggling his way out of the other’s grip. Son shuts his eyes, readying to be yelled at or even hit, but instead Lee takes both of his wrists, staring at the palms of his hands. The very next lightning bolt is bright enough for him to see: Dongmyeong’s hands are all scratched up. The wounds aren’t that deep, but they are still open and bleeding.

– Was it the fence?

– Yea! – Son nods with unexpected enthusiasm. – Don’t worry, it’ll heal in no time.

– And how’re you gonna explain that to your parents?

– My, my! Since when has Lee Giwook started worrying about me? – Dongmyeong says sarcastically. Now it’s Giwook’s turn to roll his eyes.

– I see how it is. We’ll stop by my place, so I can tend to these.

Alcohol has already vanished from Dongmyeong’s blood flow, but he still thinks of a dirty joke in an instant. In all honesty, he’s already come up with so many in this one evening, it’s shameful. His cheeks turn bright red, and, boy, is he lucky, that it’s dark as all hell.

For some reason Giwook doesn’t let go of his wrists, but the way he holds them… It’s like he’s holding something precious, afraid to damage it. His gaze slides across the wounded palms up to Dongmyeong’s wrists and, finally, up to his face. He hesitates for a brief moment, before gently pressing his lips onto each of the scratch marks.

Son winces from the pain, but his face feels unreasonably hot. That bastard has successfully persuaded him to do something illegal, and is now kissing his hands… The worst thing is, perhaps, that Dongmyeong is – not so subtly – enjoying it.

He would probably find it in himself to get self-conscious about it, but he doesn’t get the time: the brakes let out a high-pitched cry, and the truck abruptly stops. They’re flung across its body, and against the back of the cab. Dongmyeong bangs his temple against the metal. He loses consciousness for a few seconds, but, as he comes around, he sees three new passengers have joined them. Son makes the effort to say hi, even though he has to grit his teeth to withstand the pain. That’s when he notices, that Giwook hasn’t looked up since they got smashed against the cab. In fact, Lee’s holding his hand up to his face.

– Well, now we’re on equal ground. – he says with an unexpected joy to the tone of his voice, before spitting onto the – already filthy – floor of the truck. Dongmyeong stares at the small red mark, spreading across the puddle of rainwater, petrified.

– Are you okay?! – he shrieks. Giwook lets out a husky giggle.

– I’m still alive, so…

– But! The blood… – Son murmurs, causing the new passengers to laugh out loud. He fully understands how dumb he sounds, but it’s not the time to think about that.

– Yeah, congrats, buddy, ‘cause you’re just as bloody. – he parries. Dongmyeong balls his hands into fists. The scratches finally stop bleeding, but as he squeezes harder, he can still feel the blood pulsating somewhere beneath the surface. It’s an odd and unpleasant sensation. Giwook finally takes the hand away from his face and quickly wipes it on his – already dirtied – jacket. A dark mark on his upper lip is all that’s left.

He may try to act tough and brush it off, but Dongmyeong feels bad for Giwook. So bad, in fact, that he’s a second away from tearing up. He buries his face into the other’s shoulder and pokes his side with a fist. He would hit him for real, if he weren’t so sorry for him, and if he weren’t so tired after their dash through the forest.

– You’re such a dummy. – he murmurs. The truck shakes, as it hops over the bumps on the road. Somehow, it doesn’t disturb Son. Instead, he starts getting sleepy and, eventually, shuts his eyes.

– Why’d you think I was any other way? – Giwook asks, wiggling his shoulder to keep the class rep awake. – Hey, don’t fall asleep!

Dongmyeong grimaces, but still manages to sit upright. His head is buzzing, and he’s fairly certain he’ll wake up with a headache. He has no idea, how he’ll explain everything to his parents and teachers. It’s his first time sneaking out and ignoring homework, after all…

Well, at least in the midst of all this uncertainty he does know something.

– I’m staying at yours for the night.

– Yeah, figured. – Giwook answers with a fake sigh.

– Hey, you invited me! Don’t be an asshole!

– Wow! Didn’t know good boys knew such words.

Dongmyeong sticks his tongue out, like a fool, like a child, that he is, and eventually faces the other way. His eyes are now used to the dark, so he can make out the houses on the next hill, as well as a line of white streetlights, connecting the road to their yards. They fly by one of such streetlights, and it blinds Son for a good few seconds. When he finally manages to open his eyes once again, he catches a glimpse of the other’s smile, reflecting in the back window of the cab.

Well… Let’s say, he doesn’t mind going to a few more concerts, if that means seeing this smile once again.


	2. About spoons and stubbornness...

It’s a little strange to pay your first ever visit to your best friend’s bedroom in the middle of the night while covered in blood and mud, but Giwook lets him in without a second thought. He lets Dongmyeong in and immediately makes him take off his jeans to see if his knees are alright (Son, like the dumbass that he is, is absolutely sure that he just doesn’t want his carpet to get dirty).

While Giwook works his magic, firmly holding the other’s hands in place to apply an ointment, Dongmyeong can’t help but look around, eagerly taking everything in. The walls are painted white, but it’s kind of hard to see beneath the abundance of posters, and pamphlets and other junk plastered all over them. With that the “grown up” feeling of the room is abruptly cut off by the **_adorable _**fluorescent stars on the ceiling and the variety of plush toys and figurines looking down at them from the shelves. Dongmyeong giggles and immediately bites into his lower lip to stifle it.

– Calm yer tits. – Giwook struggles to speak, as his mouth is tightly wrapped around a spool of gauze. The words come out muffled and slurred. – Mom’s out on a night shift.

Before Son has the opportunity to start asking stupid questions, Lee (finally) takes the gauze into his hands and quickly bandages class rep’s hands. Dongmyeong feels like arguing and insisting that his wounds aren’t **_that _**serious but he’s hypnotized by the swift movements of Giwook’s bony fingers and he simply forgets to speak.

– Just a safety measure. – Lee explains in a naggy tone. – Who knows how badly you’d fuck up my bedding with that ointment of yours.

– Hey, that thing’s yours as well! And I wouldn’t die or anything if you didn’t smother my hands in it like that… – Son grumbles but he’s not really all that annoyed. Suddenly, he freezes, quickly realizing the implications. Giwook chuckles, foreseeing his next phrase. – Hold on… Are you going to let me sleep in your bed?!

– Well, you’re my guest. You’ve invited yourself in, to be fair, but I can deal with sleeping on the floor this one night.

– That’s not fair… It’ll be awkward. – Dongmyeong whines, twisting a strand of his hair around his finger. It’s too short to twist properly, but he doesn’t lose hope.

– Oh, shut it. You **_have_** to be in decent condition tomorrow, and what use do I have for it?

– “What use”? are you kidding?! – the class rep squawks in desperation. – I was supposed to be a positive influence, to get you to study better, and look at me now…

– You’ve been corrupted, my dude. – Giwook concludes for him and bursts into laughter, slapping the floor. – Well, I won’t corrupt you any further, and that’s a promise. That’s why I want you to sleep alone. Who knows what could happen if I lie next to you?

Dongmyeong, who evidently hasn’t considered anything of that sort, turns as red as a traffic light. His face feels hot all of a sudden, so he desperately presses the palms of his hands against his cheeks in an attempt to cool them down and hide his shame. His foot locks on to the target, and Giwook receives a mighty kick. Son’s shirt that’s been serving him well this whole time, shoots up forcing him to delay the rest of his revenge and hastily pull it down.

– You need pajamas or…? – Lee asks, completely unbothered by all of the nonsense.

– Yes… – Dongmyeong exhales. – Yes, I do.

When he’s already lying there, all tucked in and wearing the other’s pajamas, Dongmyeong can’t help but steal quick looks at Giwook, who’s made himself comfy on the floor. His fingers tighten into a proper grip, squishing the edge of a fluffy blanket. The other’s scent lingers all around, filling Son’s lungs more and more with each inhale, and he oddly feels bitter that Giwook has the decency to sleep elsewhere this night.

***

That day none of the teachers ask him anything and, somehow, they even believe that he’s just got road rash from falling over while on his way to tutor Giwook. They don’t praise him or anything but Dongmyeong still feels ashamed, knowing they trust him **_that _**much. This shame would probably swallow him whole, if it wasn’t for Lee’s sly glare. He’s clearly getting a kick out of that whole situation, and the class rep feels a little troubled by that.

After that night coming over to Giwook’s suddenly becomes much more awkward. Of course, he doesn’t know about all of the weird things that have popped up in Dongmyeong’s head ever since, but the class rep remembers every single thought. It makes him flush at the weirdest of times and nervously tug at the edges of his sleeves, trying and failing to conceal his nerves.

They cook together and fool around – seemingly – like always. Very rarely does the homework make it into their schedules, but it still turns out that Giwook’s naturally gifted when it comes to languages. He surpasses Dongmyeong almost immediately after deciding to make an effort for once, and then it’s him helping the class rep with his English homework. In turn, Son tutors him in sociology (and feels like a huge nerd the entire time).

In general, life’s more fun when they’re together. Dongmyeong gets a sense of freedom that was unfamiliar to him before he met Giwook. The wall he’s built around himself slowly but surely crumbles as his insecurities melt away. He laughs much louder, nods off in class much more often and is generally out of loop on his whole class rep business. At the beginning of the next semester he finally decides to give up the position and, eventually, he even leaves the school’s activist committee.

Objectively, all of these changes are bad but his mom, being the absolute heroine that she is, decides to let it slide. Actually, she even looks happy, knowing that her son has finally come out of his bubble. She lets him sleep over at Giwook’s and doesn’t even question his slightly disheveled appearance after “just a normal quiet night”.

The former class rep is blooming more and more beautifully with each passing day.

Nothing changes in his life since that fateful night, though. Giwook really is such a sweetheart and it feels like they’ve gotten closer but… Dongmyeong really doesn’t want to call anyone names but Lee’s being **_really _**dumb. Only a fool can ignore Son turning into mush and getting touchy whenever they’re alone. Of course, some people do have such close friends but Dongmyeong is obviously hinting at something else…

In all honesty, both of them are equally as stupid. One of them doesn’t have the guts to confess and the other is blind to any and all signals. A match made in heaven! Or – more likely – hell…

Then, all of a sudden, it’s Giwook that hugs him first. It’s completely unprovoked. He just stretches his arm across the other’s shoulders and pulls him closer. Onscreen the movie they’ve been watching is still playing just like before. The characters are still discussing something when someone knocks over a glass. It shatters with a loud clank but to Dongmyeong it seems like it’s his heart desperately crashing against his ribs and making all of that noise. He sneaks a look at the other’s hand, immediately shooting his gaze back to the screen, but instead of the movie scene he sees himself, petrified with shock. It’s so unexpected that he can’t even be genuinely happy about it.

Myeong carefully rests his temple against the other’s shoulder, fully expecting Giwook to just shake it off, but instead Lee’s fingertips ghost across his hair, ruffling it. It’s such a gentle little touch that Son might as well be imagining it but his heart still feels warm and heavy. He furtively looks at Giwook’s face and…

Their gazes meet.

– You know… My back’s against sleeping on the floor today. – Lee says in completely casual tone. Dongmyeong still takes it way too seriously.

– I’ll sleep there then! Have you been in pain all this time? You should’ve told me! – he chatters, clenching the hem of his tee in a fist. Giwook giggles.

– I wanted us to sleep together tonight but if it grosses you out that much…

– No-no-no! – Son is in full-blown panic. – It’s not gross! It’s just that… You’ve never wanted to do it before… Maybe, I should’ve asked you to but I didn’t think you’d want to and…

Now Giwook’s the one to roll his eyes but the gentle smile never leaves his face. He ruffles Dongmyeong’s hair yet again.

– Do **_you_** really want to? No hard feelings, if you don’t.

– I d-do… For real! I’ve been thinking about it ever since that first sleepover!

Lee pulls a blank at what Son considers their first sleepover but then, as he realizes, his eyes go wide. His smile turns sheepish, as he gently massages the other’s shoulder, seemingly trying to regain his cool.

– You’re a bold one, huh? – he mutters under his breath, already smoothing the fabric he’s previously scrunched up. He then takes a breath and continues in a deadpan voice. – Me too.

– Oh my God, we **_are _**dumb… – Son exhales as a wide grin blooms on his face. He stretches out his legs, placing them on top of Giwook’s. – So, you’ve seen all of my clues?

– What clues?

– Oh no, you really are as hopeless as I’ve thought… – Dongmyeong clearly wants to say something else but his own yawn cuts him off. He pushes his glasses up and rubs his eyes. It’s past midnight already. Tomorrow’s a day off, so they’ve decided to finally watch a movie to the very end… Looks like they won’t be doing that, though.

– Let’s call it a night? – Giwook suggests and Son quietly hums instead of a proper answer. They fall silent for a minute before Lee opens his mouth only to instantly close it and shake his head. – No, that’s a conversation for another day.

Of course, Dongmyeong’s curious about what’s going through the other’s head for him not to be able to talk about it. His body demands proper rest, though, as fatigue washes over him. He tries to blink the daze away but quickly gives up and flops down on the bed. Giwook is still conscious enough to shut the laptop and put it on the table before diving under the blanket.

– You get under the covers too before you freeze your butt off. – he urges Son.

– Wait… Who of us is the little spoon, though?

– Who of us is a what?

– Well… Who of us will cuddle whom? I like to be held.

– Me too. – Giwook blurts out.

– And?... Somebody has to be the big spoon anyway.

– It should be you, since you’re so worried about it.

– I don’t wanna-a-a. – Dongmyeong whines childishly, kicking his feet.

– How are we supposed to decide on anything when you’re like this… – Lee wants to sound annoyed but in turn the words come out soft and gentle, as if he really is talking to a child. – We can face each other, if that will make you happy.

Son contemplates it for a second and Giwook is fully ready for him to refuse but he finally gets under the covers. His freezing cold hands immediately find their way under the other’s tee. Lee hisses at him and subconsciously tries to kick him. Dongmyeong giggles, dodging his knees, and starts tickling him to add to the fun. Barely able to withstand the tickles, Giwook bites his shoulder. Son lets out a soft “ow” but doesn’t try to get away. His tee quickly becomes wet with saliva. Lee lets go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

They’ve played like little kids just a moment ago but now there’s a weird tension between them. They know each other pretty well. Their bodies are fairly similar and there isn’t really anything to explore, yet the thought of being under the same blanket is somewhat exciting. Dongmyeong slowly slides his hands from under the other’s tee. Giwook averts his gaze but his arms seem to have developed a mind of their own. It’s only a few seconds before he pulls Son into a cautious hug.

They quiet down, only their loud breath breaking the silence. Myeong furrows his brows. The first downside of Lee’s plan becomes evident fairly quickly: it’s hard to breathe when they’re facing each other like that, yet they’re both too stubborn to admit it and adjust the pose. They fumble around for a minute or two before it becomes unbearable and Giwook slides down, hiding his face in the crook of other’s neck. It’s way easier to breathe down there and it seems like they’ve solved the problem but all of a sudden there’s a high-pitched noise… Turns out, it’s Dongmyeong’s sneeze, as he sniffles right after. Giwook can’t help but giggle.

– What are **_you_** laughing about? – Son grumbles, clearly embarrassed. – It’s your stupid hair tickling my nose.

– Didn’t know I invited a tender princess to my house. – Lee snaps back, clearly annoyed. Dongmyeong can’t see his face but he’s pretty sure that he’s rolling his eyes. Giwook shifts a little and pats his hair down, as if it’s going to help. All of a sudden Son feels bad for pestering him about such miniscule things.

– Well… I think I can take it.

– I think I can ta-a-ake it. – Giwook echoes, clowning him.

– If you snore, though, I’m absolutely kicking you of the bed. – Dongmyeong says contentiously.

– Oh no! How can I avoid such a cruel punishment?! – Giwook asks dramatically, looking into the other’s eyes with a sly smile.

– For starters, you can just not snore! – Son exclaims then quickly losing all of his cool and quietly adding. – Or you can kiss me goodnight next time. I’ll let anything slide then.

– Why would we wait for the next time? We can do it right now…

Well, what more is there to say? Dongmyeong has no idea how kissing works but he’s ready to cover it up with his enthusiasm, and Giwook’s glad to teach him. They never finish the movie, yet they still don’t fall asleep until the sun goes up. It’s for a completely different reason, though.


End file.
